The Singer: Home Is Not Where The Heart Is
by KlBeans1206
Summary: Sequel to "Fire And Ice" - Second in the "The Singer" series. Eirian continues on her journey with the Company but how will she and Fili cope with being separated? Major AU in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**_Dorwinion was a land that lay quite forgotten. It lay to the south of the Iron Hills and to the east of the great forests of the Greenwood. The region itself lay next to the Sea of Rhûn and this was where the elementals had made their home. In the curve of the river that fed in to the Sea of Rhûn was Ffairfach, a small city of limestone and white marble. This was the elementals' home; the home that no outsider, save the Valar, had seen before._

_(*)_

_The main square was buzzing with noise as the elementals of the city gathered before the Council's balcony. Rumours had been washing through the city for days; rumours that all elementals were being called home; rumours that evil was starting to poison the land; rumours that the elementals would go to war. The Rhyfelwyr o Ffairfach stood at the edges, keeping a watchful eye over the square, lest any altercations broke out. _

_Inside the Council Chambers, the Council were beginning to walk out to address their people. Aeddan, Captain of the Rhyfelwyr, and his two Lieutenants, Eiros and Heulwen, walked behind them. They had been discussing the growing threat the Seers had Seen. It could not be ignored any longer – the evil that had fallen before had somehow re-emerged. Unchecked, it would destroy Arda and the elementals would not, __**could not,**__ ignore it any longer._

_The Council emerged on to their balcony and the people below immediately quieted, anticipation and slight worry seeping in to the air. It was quite rare for the Council to address the entire population like this and the people felt uneasy. There was silence for a moment, and then Meriel, Elder of Ulmo's Children, stepped forward. As with all of Ulmo's children, she had deep blue eyes that sparkled when the sun hit them. All the Elders had white hair, due to their age, but had a different sheen to it. Meriel's hair had a blueish-green tint to it, reminiscent of the sea when slightly stormy. Her skin was pale and the tattoos on her palms and up her arms were of swirling waters, and great waves. Her affinity for water was the strongest amongst the elementals and, coupled with her fair but just manner, she had been chosen as the Elder of Ulmo's Children. Meriel spoke in to the still air, her voice carrying so all could hear._

"_Children of the Valar. We have called you together today to address the news the Seers have given us. The rumours that have been circulating…they are true. Evil has returned to Arda."_

_A buzz rippled through the people as they reacted to the news. Mothers automatically held their children closer as husbands pressed tighter to their family. The Rhyfelwyr remained impassive, but Aeddan could sense the unease in his army. He wanted to stand with them, to reassure them, but knew that he needed to stay with the Council for now. Meriel called for quiet and then motioned Briallen, Elder of Yavanna's Children, to speak. Her eyes were a bright, meadow green and her hair had a muddy brown sheen. Her skin was darker, almost tan, and her tattoos were made up flowering symbols and outlines of great trees. Briallen had a strong connection with Yavanna and the earth, and her reputation for being gentle with those that needed it, and firm with those that would cause trouble, had earned her the right to be the Elder of Yavanna's Children._

"_There is no need to panic, however. The evil has not spread far as of yet. We remain safe; they do not know of us. Our lives will go on as normal – all trading will continue. The Seers have merely alerted us and we are beginning our preparations."_

_Briallen smiled down at the people, and they seemed to calm a little at the lack of urgency in her tone. Suddenly, a voice called from the crowd, anxiety and a little anger coating their words._

"_There are some of our people scattered through Arda. Have they been called? When will they return? And are our Rhyfelwyr ready for this evil?"_

_Murmurs spread through the crowd at the person's words, and yells of agreement surged upwards in to the air. Aeddan tensed and the Rhyfelwyr stood straighter, ready to jump in to action, but Auryn, Elder of Arien's Children, held up his hand and they relaxed. Auryn was the most imposing of the Elders. With his brilliant golden eyes and the fiery sheen to his hair, it seemed as if he was permanently aflame. The golden shimmer to his skin made him seem ethereal, but the bold, tribal flame tattoos gave him a fierce look. Arien had gifted him with an unusually strong affinity for fire, and he had been the greatest Warrior amongst the elementals in his youth. His sharp mind and sense of morality set him above the others in his band and he had been chosen as Elder. Auryn waited until the crowd had settled down a little and then answered the person's questions, voice clear and strong._

"_The Caneuon o Alw have begun. Already, Yavanna's Children have been Called home. The last of them are returning and soon, Ulmo's Children will be Called. As for our Rhyfelwyr, they are more than ready. As you all know, they are the finest Warriors of our people and have been trained to protect us and Arda should the time come. They are prepared for this evil and will keep us all safe. For now, that is all we can say. Go about your business. May the Valar bless you all."_

_The people seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. Aeddan breathed deeply for a moment, pleased that a riot had been averted. His thoughts churned over all the information and they suddenly turned to one of his errant Warriors – Eirian. He remembered when he had found her, travelling with the Dwarves. He frowned as he wondered how she would take being separated with her Dwarf. Already, she had formed a strong bond with the young one. Aeddan had a feeling that she would try to stay with him as long as possible but she could not ignore her Calling – it was physically impossible._

"_Captain. The Council have dismissed us."_

_Eiros interrupted Aeddan's musings and he nodded, turning away. He began to follow the Council back inside when a woman's voice rang out, making the Council stop._

"_And what of our missing Singer? Is there any news of her?"_

_All eyes turned to Tarrant, Elder of Manwe's Children. He turned and walked back to the balcony, looking down to the woman who stood below it, looking up with beseeching eyes. Tarrant was the oldest of the Elders. His hair was pure white, matching his eyes. His dark grey skin was starting to wrinkle and show the passage of time. The swirling filigree tattoos had not faded, however; neither had his strong will or caring nature._

_Tarrant looked down at the woman, feeling sympathy for her. It was Cordelia – sister to the currently way-ward Singer of the Air. The Daughter of Ulmo looked up at Tarrant, blue eyes pleading, and the Elder could feel her desperation and hope._

"_She is alive and well, child. Aeddan found her travelling with a company. She will return when she is Called."_

_The look of utter relief that passed across Cordelia's face made Tarrant smile faintly. The woman thanked the Elder, and with a little curtsey, hurried away to her husband and children waiting at the edge of the square. Tarrant turned back to the Council and walked inside with them, exchanging a look with Aeddan. Both of them knew that Eirian would return, but whether she would return willingly or broken-hearted was a worry that they both shared. _

(*)

**It's the sequel! Aw yeah!  
I wanted to put this prologue in because I wanted to show a little of Eirian's people. I had a load of fun finding the names for everyone, and I'll put their meanings below. They are all Welsh names, as is the name of their city, Ffairfach, which means "fair and small". Hopefully, you enjoyed learning more about them and don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Next chapter will be rejoining the Company!**

**And F.Y.I, Dorwinion is actually a region in Middle Earth. It is exactly where I said it was – I have a map of Middle Earth hanging in my room! **

**P.S This scene takes place roughly around the same time of the start of the second movie.**

**Translations:  
**_**Rhyfelwyr o Ffairfach – **_**Warriors of Ffairfach**_**  
Rhyfelwyr – **_**Warriors  
**_**Caneuon o Alw – **_**Song of Calling**

**Name meanings (I'll group them in elemental bands)**

**Arien's Children (fire):  
**_**Auryn – **_**"gold" - male  
**_**Aeddan – **_**"little fire" - male  
**_**Eiros – **_**"bright" - male  
**_**Heulwen – **_**"sunshine" - female**

**Ulmo's Children (water):  
**_**Cordelia – **_**"sea jewel" - female  
**_**Meriel – **_**"bright as the sea" - female**

**Yavanna's Children (earth):  
**_**Briallen – **_**"primrose" - female**

**Manwe's Children (air/wind):  
**_**Tarrant – **_**"thunder" - male  
****  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**Eirian waited for Bilbo to return, her heart thumping a little as she stood a little way from the Company, watching for a small figure to appear.

The Company had managed to find a way down from the Carrock, stopping to rest as dusk began to fall. Thorin had obviously not been convinced they could shake off Azog and his Wargs – and had sent Bilbo up to a high ledge to check on their progress. Eirian had kept her mouth shut, but the look that had flashed in her eyes had not been missed – even after all they had been through, Eirian could not get rid of her need to protect the Hobbit.

The elemental sent her senses out on the breeze, searching for anything that could put Bilbo in danger. On finding nothing, she started to pull back when a ferocious roar ripped through the still air. Eirian gasped and her senses slammed back in to her. She would recognise his roar anywhere. It had been three years since she had seen him last, and she had missed him quite a bit. Her mind had been too focused on Thorin, and caught up in the lingering adrenaline of the fight against Azog to really make the connection of the Carrock. Now, though, Eirian knew exactly where they were. Her mind was pulled back to the present when Bilbo appeared at the top of the rocks and made his way down. Eirian met him at the bottom and hugged him quickly. Bilbo returned the embrace, glad that he was now back amongst friends.

"How close is the pack?"

Dwalin interrupted their embrace, fixing his eyes on Bilbo. The rest of the Company gathered round, eager to hear news of the pack that was relentlessly pursuing them.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more…but that's not the worst of it."

Bilbo sounded a little shaken and Eirian studied his face more carefully, wondering whether the roar she had heard was what Bilbo was referring to.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?"

Dwalin sounded nervous as he demanded an answer from Bilbo, crowding closer.

"Not yet, but they will – we have another problem."

As the Dwarves sighed in relief, Bilbo made a sound of frustration, obviously losing his patience with the Company. Eirian was about to speak when Gandalf cut her off, looking directly at Bilbo.

"Did they see you? They saw you!"

Bilbo shook his head, answering in the negative, and Gandalf suddenly smiled, looking round the Company.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

The Dwarves chuckled in appreciation of Bilbo, talking amongst themselves. Bilbo looked to Eirian and she could see the desperation in his eyes. Nodding, she put her fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply. All eyes turned to her and she jerked her head towards Bilbo, the look on her face telling everyone that they needed to listen.

"Will you just listen!? I'm trying to tell you there is _something else_ out there!"

The jovial mood vanished instantly as the Dwarves shared worried looks. Eirian's eyes found Fili's but he looked away before she could offer him any reassurance. Sighing, she resolved to talk to him once they had found a place to camp – she didn't want to leave with things as they were.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?"

Gandalf's voice sounded oddly cautious, and Bilbo looked at him curiously for a moment before answering.

"Y-yes. But bigger, much bigger."

A delighted giggle escaped Eirian and she let all conversation fall away from her as she walked a couple of paces away, mind on the bear. Gandalf appeared next to her and she looked up at him, a broad grin on her face. The wizard watched her for a few moments, before rejoining the conversation, shooting glances at Eirian.

"There is a house – it's not far from here – where we might take refuge."

The Dwarves looked to Gandalf, hope lighting up their faces. Thorin spoke next, voice worried.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?"

Before Gandalf could answer, Eirian bounded out from behind him, the grin on her face startling everybody.

"His name is Beorn. He will help you, or he will kill you, I don't know which, for I cannot tell what sort of mood he is in."

Before anybody could question Eirian's strange wording, a roar echoed behind them. Fearful gasps came from everyone and Eirian's smile faded a little.

"Unfortunately, he seems in a foul mood. We will have to take our chances. Follow me!"

With that, Eirian turned and sprinted off. Seconds later, the sound of many pairs of feet pounded behind her and the elemental focused on leading the Company towards their refuge.

At the bottom of the hill-side, a small plain stretched before them, leading to a forest. Eirian glanced behind her to make sure the Company were following, feeling a surge of relief to see they were all keeping up. They splashed through several streams, neither caring or stopping to take the waters slow – their need to reach the house was over-whelming. Eirian reached the forest ahead of the others and slipped through the trees, senses on high alert. Although she knew Beorn, she wondered whether he would still recognise her – her current elemental appearance may seem foreign to him and, coupled with the years apart, she could only hope that the bear would continue to sense her as not a threat.

An ear-splitting roar had her skidding to a halt, straining her ears to try and find which direction it had come from. The Company caught her up, stopping too as the roar echoed around them, bouncing off the tree trunks and surrounding them in a bubble of animalistic noise. Eirian glanced around and saw the opening she was after.

"This way! Quickly!"

She took off again, leading the way through the trees. Her breath came in harsh gasps, and her ribs ached, but she refused to slow down. Azog could be in the forest too, the shadows cast by the trees hiding him from their sight.

The Company burst out of the forest, once again running across a plain. A sudden loud pounding of feet had Eirian looking around, only to see Bombur race past her, his fear making him run faster. A house, surrounded by a hedge, loomed up in the distance and Eirian shouted out, pushing on. As she reached the gate in the hedge, she came to a stop, waving them all through. One by one, the rest of the Company sprinted through. Eirian waited at the gate, watching the forest edge. Behind her, she could hear the Company struggling to open the front door. Returning her gaze to the forest, her eyes widened slightly as the huge form of a bear broke out from the trees, pounding toward them. Nodding to herself, she turned and ran back to the Company, who had managed to open the front door. They bolted through, and turned, trying to push the door shut. The bear's head appeared in the gap, snarling and snapping. The Dwarves strained against the bear, trying desperately to shut the door. The sound of Bilbo drawing his sword seemed to make the bear angrier, and it let out a growl, pushing back against the Dwarves with a renewed effort. Eirian looked to Gandalf, who was watching in apparent amusement. He met her eyes, and she could see the sparkle in them. Shaking her head slightly, she darted forward to the gap in the door, ignoring those shouting at her to get back.

"Beorn. It's me – Eirian. I, and my friends, are in danger from a pack of Orcs. We need refuge for the night. Please let us stay? I promise to explain everything in the morning."

Eirian spoke directly to the bear, a little unsure as to whether it would work. The bear fixed a great eye on her, and she stared back, holding her ground. His snarls stopped, and he seemed to nod. He stayed against the door, but it looked to Eirian as though he was no longer pushing back, and the Dwarves shoved the door shut, sighing collectively in shock and exhaustion.

"What _was _that?"

Ori's frightened voice cut through the panting of the Dwarves and they all looked to Gandalf. He didn't answer for a moment, staring instead at Eirian, who had a hand on the door, lost in thought.

"That was our host. His name is Beorn – and he is a skin-changer."

Murmurs rippled through the group and Eirian's head snapped round. Gandalf just smiled at her and she stared hard at him, clenching her jaw.

"Eirian will explain."

The elemental had no time to protest before the Dwarves turned to her. Shooting a dark look at Gandalf, she walked away from the door, heading over to stand next to the wizard. Silence reigned in the house as Eirian had an internal battle – should she spill her friend's secret? Sighing, she reasoned that Gandalf had already told them what he was – it couldn't hurt to explain.

"Gandalf's right – he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, as you just witnessed; sometimes, he's a great strong man. The man can be reasoned with, but the bear…can be unpredictable at the best of times."

No-one spoke for a moment and then Ori piped up, sounding intrigued.

"But you spoke to the bear and didn't get eaten!"

Eirian let out a snort of laughter, smiling at Ori's words.

"That is because Beorn and I are good friends – the bear recognises me as not a threat, even though we have not seen each other for three years. It took me a long while to be able to be safe around Beorn when he was in that form; I have the scars to prove it. Underneath that frightening exterior, he is an honest and good man. However, he is not overly fond of Dwarves, so please do try to not make a mess whilst we stay here."

She expected the Dwarves to be offended at her last words, but they merely nodded, subdued by the knowledge that their host could kill them at any time. Ori was peeking out of a crack in the door, but Dori dragged him away, scolding him.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious – he's under some dark spell."

Eirian's attention snapped to the fear in Dori's voice and she was about to answer when Gandalf beat her to it.

"Don't be a fool – he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight."

At his words, the Company began spreading out through the house, looking for places to sleep. Eirian noticed Fili and Kili looking around, obviously unsure as to where to sleep. Cautiously, she approached them, still not sure about whether Fili would listen to her.

"I know a comfortable place to sleep. I could show you, if you like?"

For a moment, Fili looked as though he would refuse, the way his eyes burned in to hers but instead, he nodded, exhaustion obviously winning out. Kili just sighed in relief and allowed Eirian to lead them up a short flight of stairs. It lead to a small landing overlooking the main room, where the others were all laying out. It was big enough for four people to sleep. Kili hugged her in thanks and immediately set about laying down his bed roll. Eirian nodded her head and turned to go, but a hand caught her arm and pulled her gently back.

"Where are you going?"

Eirian looked at Fili, eyebrows drawn in confusion.

"I was going to find somewhere to sleep – I didn't want to intrude."

Fili said nothing for a moment and then, surprising her, pulled her in to hug. She froze for a moment, and then returned it, resting her cheek on his chest. The feel of his arms around her was bliss and she felt herself relax against him.

"You'll sleep next to us, and that's final. I know I haven't spoken to you all day but I was thinking over all you said. I needed time to think it through."

Eirian pulled back as Fili spoke, searching his face. He merely stared down at her, a slight smile on his face. Yet, there was something in his eyes, an emotion Eirian could not place. The more she looked, the more uneasy she felt. She understood how Fili must feel – they had only just agreed to give whatever was blossoming between them a chance, and she had to leave. However, the darkness in his eyes made her heart clench, and she spoke, voice slightly higher than usual as she struggled to clamp down on the panic constricting her throat.

"Is there anything you want to say? Anything I need to know?"

Fili shook his head, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, but it felt slightly too formal to Eirian. Turning away, he laid out his bed-roll, placing his pack next to Kili's. Eirian glanced at the younger brother, smiling as she saw him already asleep, snoring softly. The woman laid out her own roll next to Fili, settling down. She became aware of quiet in the house, the only sounds the snoring and even breathing of the Dwarves downstairs. Fili reached out an arm, draping it over her waist as they lay facing each other. She watched him as his eyes drifted closed, the arm tightening a little as sleep claimed him. Eirian gently stroked his cheek, pushing away the feeling in her stomach. She was being paranoid; Fili was just the same. She put down the odd prickling feeling to the highs and lows they had experienced that day and closed her eyes, tumbling down in to the abyss that was slumber.

(*)

It was the burning that woke her; the bittersweet fire that meant her people were Calling. Eirian sat up, eyes automatically turning to the huge window that was set in the wall next to them. Fili mumbled in his sleep, eyebrows drawing together as he sensed a shift in the air. Carefully, Eirian stood up and made her way over to the window, staring out at the night sky. Gently, softly, voices sounded – they twisted round her, caressing her like waves stroke the beach on summer nights. A salty breeze filled her nose and Eirian heard the Song, her markings glowing gently in the soft moonlight.

"_Mae'r ail eni,  
Arglwydd y galwadau Dyfroedd,  
Dychwelyd i'ch cartref."_

Against her will, tears sprang to her eyes and as the Song faded away in to the night, she turned to look at Fili. His skin glowed with that same white light, albeit briefly, before fading away.

"Oh, Fili. My Melody belongs to you now. Ulmo's Children have been Called – I am next. I cannot leave you, and yet I must. What are we going to do?

Eirian's words were whispered, carrying in the quiet of the house. How could she even tell Fili? The thought of breaking Fili's heart made the tears escape, and Eirian turned back to the window. It was there that she passed the remainder of the night, letting silent tears streak down her cheeks as she waited for the dawn.

(*)

**Like? Yeah? Yeah? Sorry for the reaaaaaaaally long delay in updating. I have exams coming up so have been revising so will try and post somewhat closer together.**

**Eirian has to leave soon – oh snap! And I know there will be some people who object to her being friends with Beorn and being able to "speak" (if you can call it that) to the bear. Here's the thing: both of them are anomalies in Middle Earth. Beorn is the last of his kind, and Eirian is part of a race that remains hidden. During her travels, it stands to reason she would have come across Beorn and they would have bonded over their mutual "outcast" status. And Beorn seems like a nice guy – despite his Dwarf-disliking stance – and he probably would have actually loved having a friend. Savvy?**

**As always, I love you all for sticking with me and if you find anything majorly wrong or you don't understand, feel free to drop a review! Or drop a review anyway if you feel like it! Much love!**

**Translations:**

"_**Mae'r ail eni **_**(The second born)  
**_**Arglwydd y galwadau Dyfroedd **_**(The Lord of the Waters calls)  
**_**Dychwelyd i'ch cartref" **_**(Return to your home)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**The light grey seeping above the horizon heralded the dawn and Eirian was glad to see it. Just before she moved away from the window, movement at the edge of the forest caught her eye. Watching the shape, she felt a small smile grow as it formed in to a bear. The creature stood on its hind legs, and melted in to the form of a tall man. He looked toward the house and Eirian waved at him, knowing that he could see her. One giant hand lifted in response before he began to make his way towards his home.

Carefully, Eirian picked her way over Fili and Kili and descended the stairs, steps quiet. Darting across the floor, she reached the doors just as Beorn entered. Against her will, a giant grin spread across her face and she hugged his leg, the joy at seeing her friend over-whelming her. Beorn chuckled quietly, and the sound rumbled through his chest. Gently, he picked Eirian off his leg, and lifted her off the ground to hug her properly, his arms engulfing her tiny frame.

"It has been too long, my little friend."

Eirian smiled at the skin-changer, merely nodding her head. Some emotion must have flitted across her face for Beorn looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. His eyes searched her face, and Eirian looked away, shifting in his grasp. Understanding what she wanted, Beorn put her down and looked at her for a few moments longer, gaze lingering on the tattered blouse he could see underneath her cloak. Finally, he inclined his head towards the dining area and the kitchen that lay beyond.

"Come. Let us find you new clothing and prepare breakfast for your…companions."

(*)

Beorn dutifully found Eirian a new shirt. She was a little surprised: it was one of her own, left over from her last stay. She had thought he would have got rid of it by now, but gratefully accepted it. After she had changed, Beorn ushered her in to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. For the next two hours, Eirain told Beorn everything that had happened. He listened carefully, occasionally interrupting to ask a question or clarify something. Once she had finished, silence reigned in the kitchen area as they continued to prepare breakfast.

"This Fili you speak of…he is dear to you?"

The question caught Eirian off guard. She had mentioned Fili but not their relationship. On seeing her shocked expression, Beorn shot her a wide grin, eyes sparkling.

"The way you say his name tells me everything."

Eirian blushed, concentrating on cutting the cheese. For a few moments, she said nothing and Beorn was content to wait. He knew his friend sometimes had trouble articulating the emotions that constantly swirled inside her.

"I do care for him…deeply. I want to be by his side…yet the past few days have left me wondering whether he truly wants to be with me. I'm trying to understand what is wrong, but he won't tell me. And…my people are being Called home!"

The words burst from her, as if she didn't really want to say them. Beorn looked sideways at her, a frown upon his face. He understood her people, as she understood his; he knew that for elementals to be Called home, a great evil must be stirring. He wanted to know whether this would affect him, but his love for his friend made him ask a different question.

"And how does this affect your relationship with the Dwarf?"

Eirian stared at Beorn, eyes wide. How could he not see?

"I must return home. It is impossible for me to ignore the Call. I don't think Fili understands, not really. He has no home to go to and although I want to help regain his, I cannot forsake my own. Whatever my differences, my difficulties, with being home – my people are my family. I cannot abandon them. Not even for the one that I love."

The last words were whispered, as if Eirian had only just realised she had said them. Beorn sighed, and stopped stirring the honey he had been making. He speared Eirian with a look that made her shift uncomfortably.

"Have you said this to him? Maybe if you explained everything, things between the two of you would not be so strained. Dwarves are stubborn creatures at the best of times, and pig-headed at the worst. Tell him what is truly going on and he should understand."

Eirian looked at her hands, not wanting to meet Beorn's intense gaze. Silence once again filled the kitchen and the two worked side by side, moving through to set the huge dining table. Beorn's words echoed in Eirian's head and, quite suddenly, she threw down the cutlery she was holding. The utensils clattered against the table, a few falling on to the chair Beorn had lifted her on to. The skin-changer turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised, a teasing remark already on his lips. It faded once he saw the agonised look in his friend's eyes.

"How? How can I tell him in a way that will not hurt? I desperately want to stay with him. I want him to know that the last thing I want to do is leave him."

Her words were strained, and Beorn went to speak but Eirian carried on, tone getting more and more bitter.

"It's not fair! I feel as though _Un Mawr_ is punishing for me for something I have no recollection of doing. Everything that is good in my life, I have to fight for. It is a constant struggle and I just don't know whether I can keep battling anymore. Is it really worth it? All this heartache, all this grief…and for what? For it to be ripped away as soon as I am happy. My Melody has chosen Fili, Beorn. For me to leave now is going to be agony – for the both of us. I don't want to put Fili through that pain. I can't. I _won't._ He's already pulling away from me and I don't have the words to explain it to him! I'm losing him already, and it's killing me."

Beorn watched Eirian as she struggled to keep a lid on her emotions. He understood the turmoil she was going through, but no words he offered would ease it. This was something she would have to work through herself.

He approached her and knelt beside her, drawing level with her. Gently, he hugged her and she returned it, drawing comfort from his strength. After a moment he pulled away and Eirian could hear the distant rumble of voices that indicated the Dwarves had awoken. Beorn stood back up, his giant frame towering over the little elemental. Eirian slid off the chair and, with a nod from Beorn, disappeared in to the other room to bring the Company to breakfast.

(*)

Breakfast had been a rather noisy affair, as was the way with Dwarves. Eirian welcomed the chaos – it was normal for her now. Beorn had sat in the corner, watching with an amused glint in his eyes. He disliked Dwarves, yes, but found their loud manner and brash actions humorous.

Now, though, the majority of the food was gone and quiet had settled over the Company. Eirian sat beside Kili – his brother had settled on his other side quickly, and with a clear indication that there was no space for Eirian. Kili had tried to shift over but Eirian had stopped him, casting one glance towards Fili before sitting next to the younger Dwarf. She was too tired to say anything, and, in truth, she did not know what to say.

Beorn wandered round the table, refilling cups with milk. He reached Fili and began pouring milk in to his cup, the white liquid arching out of the pitcher. As he poured it out, Beorn spoke to Thorin, eyes shifting to his face.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

Eirian shifted a little in her seat. Although she had told Beorn about Thorin and the fact they had been chased by Azog, she had glossed over the reason why. For some reason, she felt as if it were not her place to tell it; it was to do with Thorin and his family and she would respect that. Eirian also did not spend too much time dwelling on Azog simply because she know just how much Beorn loathed him, and she had not wanted to anger him.

"You know of Azog? How?"

Beorn did not speak for a moment, putting the pitcher down. His eyes landed on Eirian and she gave him a comforting smile, ignoring Kili's nudge in her side.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

He gently touched the remnants of the manacles clamped on his wrists, eyes distant as memories played in his head and he walked away from Thorin, towards the other end of the table. A respectful silence had fallen and Eirian caught uneasy glances between a few of the Company. A sudden rush of indignant anger coursed through her – they were judging him based on his past! He would not hurt them simply because he had been enslaved! He could change in to a beast, but at heart, he was still a man – a man that suffered with survivor's guilt, and a terrible anguish because of it.

Eirian was about to speak up when Bilbo beat her to it, his voice sounding tiny after Beorn's booming baritone.

"There are others like you?"

Beorn looked down at the Hobbit, and his eyes displayed a deep sadness for a moment before he turned away.

"Once, there were many. Now, there is only one."

Looks of shock flashed across the faces of the Company as they realised the extent of Azog's cruelty. Eirian slipped from her seat and darted round the table to stand next to the skin-changer. She hated it when Beorn talked about his past; she knew it caused him a great grief. Gingerly, she reached up and grasped one of his fingers, squeezing it tightly. He looked down at her, and a real smile lit up his face, silently thanking her for her support, before it disappeared.

The silence was broken as Beorn addressed the Company, acting on the information he had received from Eirain.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

Although Eirian was sure Beorn had asked the question towards Thorin, Gandalf answered instead.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes – which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

A stiffness overcame Beorn suddenly and Eirian shifted away from him in alarm, head tilted up to watch his face which had tensed. His anger was terrifying to behold and not something that was recommended in a crowded space. To her relief, he relaxed, but his eyes narrowed and when he answered, his tone was cold and flat.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture in there except in great need."

Once again, uneasiness settled over the Company and Eirian sighed in frustration, her mind whirling a mile a minute.

Mirkwood was one place she had not ventured in to, simply because her senses screamed every time she had gotten close to the forest. Something dark lurked within the shadows cast by the trees; something malicious that sought to devour the light. Once or twice she had tried to make her way in to the forest, in search of the Elves, but she had turned and fled after no more than a few steps.

With an effort, she pulled her mind back to the present, realising that Gandalf was answering Beorn's previous words.

"We will take the Elven road. That path is still safe."

He sounded confident in this but a short growl from the skin-changer had the wizard's face falling, eyes growing guarded.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

Eirian looked up at Beorn, eyes scanning his face for a hint at his meaning. When she found nothing, she dropped her gaze to her hands, fiddling a little with the ends of her shirt. She suddenly felt eyes on her and raised her head, searching around until her gaze landed on Fili. He was watching her with a strange expression on his face, one that had Eirian swallowing hard. He held her gaze for a moment longer before looking away as Thorin spoke, voice tense.

"What do you mean?"

His intense stare was fixed solely on Beorn, as if to will the words out of the skin-changer. Silence reigned as Beorn regarded the Dwarf, arms crossed against his broad chest.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."

Shock bloomed on Thorin's face, as it did on the others. Eirian looked at her friend, wondering what he was doing. He had seemed open to the idea of helping her last night, albeit slightly grudgingly, but now, it looked as though he had had a change of heart.

"I don't like Dwarves. They are greedy and blind – blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own."

A burst of anger flowed through Eirian, hot and sharp, and she found herself glaring up at her friend. The Dwarves were her friends, and she had thought Beorn understood that. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Beorn looked down at her, a slight smile on his face. Eirian closed her mouth and glanced round at the others, who were watching in confusion. Beorn merely reached down and patted her gently on the head, like a child. She swatted his hand away with a scowl, and he chuckled, the deep sound making the table vibrate. He walked towards Thorin, stopping a few steps away from him.

"However, Eirian seems to hold all of you dear to her heart and if she counts you amongst her friends, then I will help. As much as I dislike Dwarves, Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

A bright smile stretched across Eirian's face and she darted round the table to hug Beorn's leg. The Company laughed at her antics, and the tense atmosphere that had been hanging over them suddenly broke.

Without drawing attention to himself, Fili slipped from his seat and made his way outside, not feeling the eyes of Eirain on his retreating back.

(*)

**Apologies for the delay in updating. Life and revising for exams got in the way. Darn exams! Anyway, hope you liked it and feel free to drop a review. Love you all! **

**Translations:**

_**Un Mawr **_**– Great One**


End file.
